The Legend of Zelda: The Golden Rose
by Anime-Geek74
Summary: The Golden Rose, and item made to keep the power of the Triforce in check...but what happens if The Three Children of Darkness claim it to be theirs?


_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**_

The Golden Rose

A broken man lay at the base of a small hill in Hyrule field. His red hair was sticking to his face, blood as the adhesive. His eye was torn almost out of its socket. His tan fingers grasped the stained red blades of grass. His legs bore arrows and cuts in them. The man's bright red eyes locked onto his killer's deep dark red one's

"Damn…you…" The man gasped, blood filling his lungs. He turned over slightly mustering every fiber of his being to move. A black boot slammed down on his hand, the bone's shattering.

"Why…?" He moaned, tears streaming from his black eyes. "I….I made you!"

A strapping young Hylian man made his way down Hyrule Castle Town's deserted streets. It was 12 o'clock P.M. and everyone was indoors. But not the woman he was looking for. Princess Zelda was waiting for him at the entrance to the Castle Grounds. He was 17 years old now, one more year and he would be the same age he was when he saved Hyrule in the Alternate Timeline _YEARS_ ago. There was a hooded figure by the entrance. Her beautiful blonde hair flowing out of the hood. Her perfect body barley concealed by the garb.

"Link?" The figure asked, taking a step towards him. Did we leave out one important fact in this? The man was Link. Hero of Time. Known throughout Hyrule. Women want him men wish to succeed him. One woman in particular? Okay, Two? Our very own Princess Zelda, and the lovely Zora Princess Ruto. Ruto had made Link swear to marry her during the Battle in the Alternate Future. And She had to make sure that promise remained solid even though they all reverted back to their early teens. But now, they matured…for the most part.

"Zelda!" Link smiled. He held her close, thinking of how much he secretly loved her…her smell, her looks, and her personality…

"Link! We haven't talked in months!" She gasped. She threw off the hood and pressed her beautiful red lips against his cheek.

"Come inside won't you?" She asked, her bright blue eyes looking into his.

"Well…you know I have so many things to do…" He smiled. He grabbed her hand and stared at her. "I'm kidding Zelda" He smiled.

"They don't know your back though?" the dark skinned woman replied.

"No…my power has not been detected by the Princess, or her boy friend, that damn Link" The tan skinned one responded, annoyance in his voice. The man shifted in his seat. The dark room had only one window but it was boarded up.

"So what is your plan?"

"The Water Temple…" he growled. "We need to go there"

"Its to damn dangerous! We could risk and entire war! That's the Zora's private domain, and a Gerudo couple stumbling into it wouldn't be Wise!"

"I need to see the black thorn that was left there" The man said, no emotion detectable in his voice.

"The…black thorn…?"

"Long ago, when Hyrule was created, the 3 Goddesses of power created the Tri-Force, as you know. BUT a very big part left out of the creation of the Tri-Force was the creation of another item, made incase evil hands took control of the Tri-Force"

"So…a kind of Fail-safe?"

"Yes. The other item? The Golden Rose. Ten times more powerful than the Tri-Force, capable of every thing the Tri-Force could do, and more. This Item was sealed away, after the Goddesses saw it to be one of the worst things they had ever created"

The woman's eyebrows raised. "Why?" She asked.

"The Golden Rose gave birth to three off springs: Knil, Nonag, and Adelz. They where the opposite of the bearers of the pieces of Tri-Force. Knil took the form of the hero, Link, except in a dark tone. Adelz took the form of the Princess Zelda. And Nonag? Became an evil sorcerer. Far more powerful than the one he resembled…Myself…Ganondorf"

Zelda and Link's laughter echoed through the hallway. They where in Zelda's room exchanging tales of their adventures and troubles.

"So, you really helped that little girl hu?" Zelda laughed. Link smiled slightly,

"Yeah, just my duty" He beamed. Zelda's blonde eyebrows lowered.

"Link…you're so sweet…" She smiled. Link blushed. He knew it. It was warm outside; there was a gentle breeze. Perfect. It was time to tell Zelda he loved her, Right here, Right now.

"Zelda…Can I tell you something?" Link asked. He didn't want to ruin their friendship so he hoped this would work. Here it goes…


End file.
